One or the Other, Screw it take Both
by 0Book0Worm0
Summary: A KandaxAllenxAlma Threesome that I was requested to write.


One or the other? Screw it, take both!

Kanda had to wonder how he got himself in these kinds of situations. He was currently in-between Allen and Alma as they had an intense glaring contest in the middle of the cafeteria. "I've known him the longest!"; "I made him love again!" The cat fight went on like this, each comment getting more and more heated. "FINE!" Alma shouted. He folded his arms, "Let's let Kanda choose." They both turned to Kanda. "Kanda-" Allen started, "Who do you love more?" Alma (interrupted) finished. Kanda who had been ignoring the two of them almost chocked on the soba noodle that he was eating (not that he would ever admit that) when he heard the question. Before he could start stuttering and make lame excuses (because this is **Yuu Kanda** and he does **not** do that) Komui called him to his office for a mission via golem. As he (quickly) walked away leaving his soba behind, he spoke over his shoulder, "I'll….have to think about it." The two remained where they were and watched him walk away. "He can't choose between us, can he?" Allen asked. "No, I don't think he can." Alma remarked sadly.

-O-o-O-

Kanda had just finished his mission and was returning to headquarters. Though he would never say so, he was a little hesitant to return. He had been gone for 2 weeks and still didn't know what to tell the two awaiting males. Not one to drag things out he went searching for them. He searched in a few places before heading to the cafeteria. He saw Allen with his usual sized meal and to his surprise Alma was with him. He got some soba and sat down with the two. They both looked up at him with undistinguished glee at his appearance and opened their mouths to say something; one with more food in it than the other. Before they could get anything out he gave a curt, "Later" and watched as they resumed eating. Of course Komui decided to walk in then and fainted when he noticed how quiet the cafeteria was with Allen **AND **Kanda in it.

When Allen finished (Kanda and Alma had to wait for him to finish) they went to Kanda's room because nobody but Lavi would dare go near it much less inside. And that nuisance was currently away on a mission. Upon entering, Kanda went to sit on his bed while Alma and Allen went to stand before the bed. The three of them stood in silence. Kanda had his eyes closed and seemed to looking for the right words while the two boys stared at him. Finally he spoke, "Look you guys-". Allen interrupted, "We know that you are having a hard time deciding and don't want to hurt our feelings." He paused and looked over at Alma for confirmation, while Kanda just stared at the two. Alma nodded and continued, "So we've come to a decision." Moving in sync they slowly advanced towards the confused samurai. "We're going to share you!" they chirped. Now on either side of him and still sync, the two kissed him on the cheek. Kanda stared at the two shocked and confused. "It seems he still doesn't get it." Alma sat on the bed and purred into his right ear as he nibbled on the lobe. "I guess we'll just have to show him." Allen finished, as he sat on Kanda's lap. His lips brushing Kanda's neck as he spoke. Kanda seemed to snap into himself at that moment. He turned to Alma in a forceful kiss while Allen removed Kanda's uniform. He the proceeded to kiss and caress every part of Kanda's toned chest, giving special care to his tattoo. Turning away from Alma, Kanda pulled Allen's head up and started making out with him. Leaving Alma to have his turn with Kanda's muscles.

Kanda pulled away from Allen, who gasped for air. He leaned back onto his hands, "Strip" he ordered huskily. With a smirk Allen leaned over and started making out with a blushing Alma while they both undressed the other. Kanda watched, his eyes darkening with lust, turning from deep blue to almost black. His cock hardening at the sight. The constricting garments revealed the two males erect penis'. Kanda's eyes raked over them both. Allen was working on Alma's neck when the latter caught Kanda's gaze mentally consuming them. He gave Kanda a smirk before grabbing Allen's ass and alternatively squeezing and spreading his cheeks. Alma's actions prompted Allen to let out a breathy moan and press his lower body into Alma. Alma let out a mew but didn't stop his ministrations. Kanda's dick twitched inside his pants that he couldn't ever remember being this tight. Momentarily tearing his gaze away from the two naked men, Kanda removed his confining pants and other remaining garments. He got off the bed and walked over to their heads, his penis right next to Allen's cheek. Allen turned his head from Alma's now reddish-purple neck to Kanda's large dick.

Silvery-over glazed gray eyes looked up at Kanda through lowered lashes as his mouth and hands worked on his dick. Not wanting to be forgotten, but enjoying the show nonetheless Alma started pumping Allen's dick, working the pre-cum all around the head. Allen's eyes screwed shut as his face flushed and he moaned. Kanda let out a breathy grunt as Allen's moans reverberated around his cock. Kanda had Alma stop pumping Allen's dick, right before the whitette could cum and flipped the parasite exorcist over onto his back. Alma now above Allen moved so that the parasite exorcist's penis was in front of his face. Allen's dripping cock stood proudly before him. Alma started slowly, almost teasingly lapping up Allen's pre-cum while Kanda had Allen suck his fingers coating them in saliva so he could start preparing him. When they were coated enough Kanda shoved two fingers in Alma's ass and started stretching him, a third and fourth harshly followed. When Kanda deemed him ready he switched his fingers with his penis. Alma let out an airy hiss. Allen started sucking and kissing Alma's ball and penis, to try and relieve his pain. Kanda was waiting for Alma to get used to him when he bucked back into him, causing both to moan. Without a second thought Kanda was thrusting into him, spot on into his prostate. His soft groans mixed with Allen's moans and Alma's mews. Alma started sucking off Allen, his head bobbing up and down rapidly. The air was thick with sex as pleasurable noises filled the air. There wasn't much warning as Alma cummed. Allen effortlessly swallowed it all, he then followed suit and Kanda was the last. Kanda pulled his now spent dick out of Alma, who fell on his left side. Allen rolled to the right, leaving the middle open for Kanda. He lied down between his two spent lovers and pulled the blanket over all of them. Immediately the two cuddled up to him, Kanda "Che'd" but let it go. They both fell asleep in his arms, heads resting on his chest. Kanda looked at the two of them before drifting off himself.


End file.
